


Шаг за шагом

by Nagini_snake



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:39:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5474834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagini_snake/pseuds/Nagini_snake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фал-тор-пан остался позади, и Спок потихоньку начинает вспоминать свое прошлое.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шаг за шагом

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2015 для команды Леонарда Нимоя.  
> Спасибо моей дорогой бете Velvetpurr

От чтения адмирала Кирка оторвал нерешительный стук в дверь. Он снял очки и заложил ими книгу.

— Войдите.

Дверь открылась, на пороге возник Спок. В своем белом балахоне и с этой своей растерянностью, которая, казалось, намертво приросла к его лицу после относительно удачного завершения фал-тор-пана. 

— Я не помешал? — вежливо уточнил вулканец, косясь на книгу.

— Нет, заходи, Спок, садись, — Кирк убрал книгу в ящик и положил на стол руки. Ладонями вверх, демонстрируя, что ничего в них не прячет. Будто бы боялся спугнуть ненароком вечернего гостя.

Спок сел — прямой, как палка, — и достал из складок балахона карманный набор шахмат. Двухмерных.

— Верно ли я помню, что мы когда-то играли в шахматы... Джеймс?

Ну, хоть не адмирал.

— Джим. Это твой отец называет меня Джеймсом. А ты — Джимом, помнишь?

Спок шевельнул губами, словно перекатывая на языке все еще непривычное человеческое имя, а потом кивнул.

— Джим.

— Верно, Спок. И да, раньше мы действительно подолгу сиживали за доской. Хочешь сыграть?

Спок снова кивнул и принялся расставлять фигуры. Закончив, он замер, посмотрел на Джима так отстраненно, словно витал где-то за дюжину световых лет отсюда, и неожиданно решил объяснить причину своего визита.

— Мой целитель, Соран, рекомендует повторять по возможности всю активность, в которую я был вовлечен ранее. Сегодня я вспомнил про шахматы.

— Чудесно, Спок. Я с радостью с тобой сыграю, — улыбнулся Кирк, шумно сглотнул, чтобы избавиться от непрошенного кома в горле, и двинул вперед белую пешку: Спок вспомнил не только игры, но и то, что вначале всегда предоставлял своему другу право первого хода.

***

Вторая партия двигалась к своему логическому завершению. Кирк безнадежно проигрывал и втайне радовался этому факту. Он всерьез опасался, что придется поддаваться, но Спок собственными силами не оставил ему ни единого шанса.

— Джим, — тихо позвал вулканец, когда все было кончено. — Я могу задать личный вопрос?

— Разумеется, Спок. Что угодно.

— Я прошу учесть, что моя память ненадежна, и если я исхожу из ошибочного предположения...

— Спок. Пали.

Вулканец помолчал, поправил на коленях складки балахона и смело посмотрел адмиралу в глаза.

— Верно ли я помню, что до известных трагических обстоятельств мы с вами на постоянной основе были вовлечены в сексуальную активность?

У Джима внутри что-то оборвалось, и сердце заколотилось в горле. Умом он понимал, что Спок рано или поздно вспомнит, как вспоминал потихоньку все остальное, но все равно иррационально боялся, что это ушло навсегда.

— Да, — выдохнул он. Во рту внезапно пересохло.

— Мой целитель рекомендует... — снова начал Спок и осекся. — Однако я не уверен, что в настоящий момент... готов повторить данный вид активности.

Кирк не знал, смеяться ему или плакать.

— Не торопись, Спок. Это не тот вопрос, в котором нужно следовать советам вулканских целителей, здесь нужно слушать собственное сердце. 

Спок кивнул, чинно попрощался и ушел, прихватив с собой шахматную доску.

Джим сдавил виски и тихо застонал.

***

Адмирала Кирка разбудило чье-то присутствие. С трудом разлепив веки, он проморгался и попытался сфокусировать взгляд.

На самом краешке его кровати сидел Спок.

— Спок? — Кирк приподнялся на локтях, стараясь в полутьме разглядеть лицо друга. Взволнованным тот не выглядел. — Все в порядке?

— Вулканцам не положено видеть сны, но мой самоконтроль пока восстановлен в недостаточной мере, — сообщил Спок, как будто это что-то объясняло.

— Тебе приснился кошмар? — наугад выстрелил Кирк.

— Отрицательно, — покачал головой его ночной гость. — Мне приснились вы, — он помолчал, а потом добавил: — И я.

— И мы были вовлечены в сексуальную активность? — догадался адмирал. 

— Утвердительно, — Спок нервничал, но совершенно очевидно боролся с собой. Ну вот и что с ним теперь делать?

— Спок, я уже говорил, что нет нужды...

— Могу я прикоснуться к вашему телу, адми... Джим?

У Кирка закружилась голова и, кажется, слезы подступили к глазам. Невозможный... его чертов невозможный вулканец. Вопреки всем планам Джима, вопреки его опасениям и догадкам. Как всегда. Вот просто пришел ночью и просит разрешения его потрогать. 

— Конечно, Спок. Конечно, — Кирк откинул одеяло и собрался было расстегнуть пижамную куртку, но Спок перехватил его руку и мягко отвел в сторону. Одну за другой, он сам расстегнул все пуговицы, пугливо скользнул кончиками пальцев по груди, а потом положил ладонь туда, где отчаянно колотилось сердце Джима, и замер, прислушиваясь.

— Вы взволнованы? — задумчиво поинтересовался он, явно подсчитывая частоту сердцебиения.

— Взволнован, — согласился Кирк. — И возбужден.

— Должен признаться, я испытываю сходную физиологическую реакцию, — поделился Спок и по-птичьи склонил голову набок. 

У Джима перехватило дыхание. Ему же это не снится, правда?

Спок, похоже, наконец закончил с анализом сердечного ритма человека и повел рукой дальше, нежно очертил пупок, на мгновение прижал большую ладонь к животу и нерешительно запустил кончики длинных пальцев под резинку пижамных брюк. 

Джим тихо застонал, и рука Спока опасливо дрогнула.

— Я делаю что-то неправильно?

— Нет, Спок, нет. Ты все делаешь правильно, — Джим запрокинул голову, растворяясь в забытом тепле вулканских пальцев. — Продолжай, прошу.

Спок серьезно кивнул, подцепил хлопчатобумажные брюки, аккуратно стянул их с бедер и снова замер, разглядывая. На щеках Кирка вспыхнул румянец, пижамная куртка мятой тряпочкой скомкалась вокруг локтей, открывая широкую, покрытую густыми темно-русыми волосками грудь и мягкий белый живот, на котором, едва заметно подрагивая, оставлял влажные следы крепкий темно-розовый член. 

— Джим, — выдохнул Спок. Глаза его в полутьме казались черными тоннелями, в глубине которых полыхали костры. — Теперь я вспомнил, какой ты красивый.

— Спок, — Кирк собирался сказать другу о том, как отчаянно по нему скучал, но не успел. Ладонь Спока уверенно обхватила его член, сжала крепко, но нежно, и большой палец невесомо прошелся по головке, размазывая по ней предсемя.

— Спок, — снова выдохнул Кирк и толкнулся в горячую ладонь, не в силах ничего с собой поделать. Он слишком хотел. Он слишком давно... Ладонь даже не дрогнула, только сжимала его надежно и так знакомо, что сердце заходилось, и он не мог, он просто не мог...

— Спок, — он толкнулся еще раз и с тихим и каким-то жалобным всхлипом кончил, крепко зажмурившись. Ладонь оставалась с ним еще какое-то время, а потом исчезла.

Когда Кирк опомнился и открыл глаза, то обнаружил, что вместе с ладонью исчез и ее владелец. На мгновение он испугался, что, позволив себе расслабиться, совершил ошибку, что все же спугнул, но потом вспомнил, как пламя полыхало на дне темных глаз, как сбилось безупречное вулканское дыхание, когда Спок прошептал его имя, и успокоился. 

Им некуда спешить. Он не может ожидать от Спока всего и сразу. Он должен действовать постепенно. Шаг за шагом.

**-конец-**


End file.
